Yugioh! DE - Episode 153
Freeing the Master Synopsis Raymond arrives at Duel Academy with several other professional duelists, who begin to take part in the Genex Tournament. Despite recently learning of his status as an envoy, Raymond would prefer to detach himself from the battles of the Spirit World. However, he knows that the white dorm fiasco was started because Father Vin lost himself to the light. He aims to use the power of his Dragunity to free his former headmaster. Summary Return to Duel Academy Raymond is shown on a plane, arriving at Duel Academy with several other professional duelists. Cameron and his fellow envoys await Raymond at the plane strips. Raymond quickly approaches his cousin Kyle, asking if he's still in the Genex Tournament to which Kyle nervously says he is. Connor also comes out to see Raymond, sarcastically happy that the Duel Academy alum has bounced back from his professional debut loss. Raymond says he joined a cult and ended up being an envoy for Duel Spirits. He continues with a shrug. Connor tells Raymond to try not to get knocked out of the tournament too soon as he'd like a rematch. Connor departs and when he does, Raymond tells Cameron that Connor seems nicer. Cameron says he left the Society of Light after their rematch. He now stays in the Slifer dorms, albeit in luxury. Raymond has the Obelisk Blue volunteers on standby take his belongings to his room. Meanwhile, Raymond agrees to catch up with Cameron and the others since New York. The team of envoys share lunch. Cameron and his friends have shared everything that has happened since they last saw Raymond. The alum summarizes to say that in their brief absence, Avalon managed to infect the headmaster and spread his influence like wildfire. Shy says that they have freed but one person, Axl, from the Light of Destruction, and that was through Emil. Raymond asks what Axl is up to at the moment, and Cameron shares that Axl has moved out of the white dorm and back to his Obelisk Blue residence. Otherwise, they have decided to leave him out of the affair with Avalon. Raymond remembers that Axl is the envoy of Jurrac similar to him being the envoy of Dragunity. Having heard enough, Raymond absolves himself from their fight against Avalon, must to everyone's surprise. Raymond says he has graduated from Duel Academy and solving internal turmoil is no longer his responsibility. Cole says it is all of their responsibility to stop Avalon and protect the Spirit World. Raymond explains that he his plenty powerful to protect his Dragunity spirits from the Light of Destruction. More importantly, this struggle is a continuation of the wars caused by the Ice Barrier, Flamvell, X-Saber, and Mist Valley. While Raymond insists his allegiance will be especially alongside the Mist Valley, he cannot involve himself and his spirits into their conflict. Even Cameron has no direct obligation. Cameron says that in a literal sense, his Genex spirits do not have a role, but they carry on the beliefs of the Allies of Justice, so he will continue to fight alongside the the elemental tribes to stop Avalon. Pleased to hear this, Raymond to excuse himself. He needs to meet with the headmaster since he has arrived to the academy. When Raymond is gone, Kyle apologizes for his older cousin, whom Shy calls a jerk. Cameron, however, defends Raymond, saying it's not Raymond's responsibility to fight, just like it is not Axl's. Cole also remains silent on the matter. They decide to instead discuss their next course of action before their obligatory duels for the day. Raymond and Father Vin Raymond goes to the headmaster's office where he meets Father Vin, who is elated to see his former student. Raymond greets his former teacher, and Raymond can sense the aura of destructive light about Vin. Vine presents Raymond his Genex Medallion and explains the rules of the tournament. He is to duel anyone he wishes at least once a day, betting all of his medallions if he has less than his opponent. In addition, if he has no medallions he must leave the academy or he can stay, but they will have to charge him expenses. Vin apologizes that there are no exceptions even for alumni, but there will be a definite discount. Vin, however, smiles and says that Raymond's return to his winning ways probably means he will not need it, causing Raymond to smile. The headmaster dismisses Raymond, but the Duel Academy alum would rather not leave immediately. Raymond asks Vin if he "knew about him." Vin is confused, and Raymond tells Vin that he knows all about the psychic duelists in the academy as well as many students' connection to Duel Spirits. Raymond supposes that as why he was so coveted before his Freshman year. Or perhaps, the academy truly wanted his cousin, Kyle. Vin feigns confusion, and Raymond says he's not one for idle chat. He'd rather cut to the chase. Raymond says he knows Vin has been targeted and infected by the Light of Destruction. It's the only reason the White Dorm even exists. Raymond says that adding an entire dorm must have been extremely expensive, and the funding the school receives from the tournament but offset the costs significantly. Raymond says he knows Avalon's plan to infect multiple professional duelists that will go on to infect even more duelists outside the island when the tournament is over. Raymond commends the ingenious plan to conquer all the spirits in the Duel Terminal World then extend that domination to other worlds. And then, the spirits will extend their domination to the human world. Raymond says it's not that hard to figure out. Exposed, Vin drops any sort of charade of facade and commends Raymond for seeing through Avalon's plan. Soon enough, there will be one winner of the tournament, and Raymond's Dragunity spirits will fall to the power of the light. Raymond suggests they speed up the process. Raymond reminds the headmaster that he must duel at least once a day and he assumes Vin is part of the tournament as well. Raymond readies his Deck and Duel Disk and tells his former teacher that they should have a showdown early to determine whether the Dragunity will or will not become members of the Society of Light. Vin electronically moves his desk and clears some space having no intention to pass on a very tempting offer. The Duel Vin locks the doors and tells his secretary to cancel all appointments and hold all calls for the next hour. He and Raymond stand on opposite sides of the office. Raymond sets his Deck and Duel Coat, and the duel begins. Since Vin is the one being challenged, he chooses to go first. He draws and Normal Summons "Gold Gadget" and with its effect Vin can Special Summon another "Gadget" monster from his hand, choosing "Yellow Gadget Attack Position. By the effect of “Yellow Gadget,” Vin can add “Green Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. Vin sets one card and activates Field Spell: “Geartown.” The mechanical city manifests and Vin states that the Field Spell will allow him to Normal Summon Level 7+ “Ancient Gear” monsters with one less Tribute. He ends his turn. Raymond calls his former headmaster predictable, but insists beating cannot be "this easy" as he left such weak monsters in Attack Position. Vin welcomes his former pupil to find out, and Raymond lets out a weak sigh. Raymond activates “Card of Consonance,” discarding “Dragunity Brandistock”, a Dragon Tuner Monster, to draw two cards. Raymond subsequently Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” and Raymond uses “Dux’s” effect to equip itself with “Brandistock from the GY. Vin then calls Raymond predictable. Raymond continues with his turn by banishing “Dux” to Special Summon “Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" from his hand in Attack Position. "Dux" willfully fades into the wind as "Arma Levyaten" materializes in the its place. Raymond uses “Arma Leyvaten’s” second effect to equip itself with “Brandistock” from the GY. "Arma Leyvaten" raises its lance, and "Brandistock" emerges from the skies to its side. "Brandistock" then separates into armor that covers "Arma Leyvaten." Raymond reminds Vin that "Brandistock" allows the equipped to attack twice during the Battle Phase. Raymond then has “Arma Leyvaten” attack “Yellow Gadget.” Vin quickly activates “Arrivalrivals”. Vin explains that he can now perform a Normal Summon during his Battle Phase. He tributes “Yellow Gadget” monsters to Tribute Summon “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon”. He doesn't require the usual two tributes due to "Geartown." Raymond smiles, knowing it wouldn't be "that" easy. A replay occurs, and Raymond redirects “Arma Leyvaten's” attack to “Gold Gadget” who is destroyed. Vin announces “Gold Gadget’s” effect that allows him Vin to Special Summon another Level 4 Machine monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Silver Gadget” in Defense Position. The broken gear pieces of "Gold Gadget" reform into "Silver Gadget." And then, by the effect of “Silver Gadget”, Vin Special Summons “Green Gadget” from his hand in Defense Position. By the effect of “Green Gadget,” Vin adds “Red Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. The gears of the "Gadgets" and "Geartown" move in tandem with each other as Vin's entire strategy falls into place. Raymond can tell this duel might take a while. He had Arma Leyvaten” usher his second attack twice on “Silver Gadget” who is destroyed, but no other "Gadget" takes its place. Raymond is keenly aware of "Silver Gadget's" second effect, but the second effect cannot be used during the same turn Vin used the first. The Duel Academy alum sets two cards and ends his turn. Siege of Reactor Dragons Vin orders "Geartown" to turn once more, worrying Raymond. Vin uses the effect of his Field Spell to tribute “Green Gadget” and Tribute Summon a second “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon”. Vin tells Raymond that if he has the means to destroy his "Geartown" and stop its effects, he should probably do so, but Raymond isn't keen on letting Vin Special Summon a third "Reactor Dragon." Vin appreciates the snarky comment. He states that because his "Reactor Dragons" were summoned using a "Gadget" monster a a Tribute, both can attack twice during the Battle Phase, meaning there will be a total of four attacks. In addition, Raymond will not be able to activate Spell/Trap effects during the attacks. Vin begins to enter his Battle Phase, and Raymond activates “Dragunity Bulwark”. Raymond says that the "Reactor Dragons' have yet to attack so his move is completely valid. Raymond explains that "Bulwark" will prevent “Arma Leyvaten” from being destroyed by battle or other card effects this turn. Vin notes that Raymond will still take damaage, and Raymond tells the headmaster to bring it. Both “Reactor Dragons” attacks “Arma Leyvaten” twice, and the dragon does its best to block them with its lance. Residual shock-waves from the attacks damage Raymond. His LP cripples by 400 with each attack until he's down to 2400 LP. Luckily "Arma Leyvaten” is not destroyed. At the end of the Battle Phase," Vin reminds Raymond of his "Reactor Dragon's" fourth ability that allow Vin to destroy a Spell/Trap on the field. targeting "Brandistock" and Raymond's set Spell/Trap. The "Reactor" dragons strike again, destroying "Brandistock's" armor and Raymond's facedown card. Vin sets one Spell/Trap to end his turn. During the End Phase, “Arma Leyvaten” is suddenly taken by the wind. Vin doesn't understand, and Raymond explains the side-effect of "Bulwark" which destroys its target during the End Phase. However, a small benefit is that he can Special Summon a Winged-Beast “Dragunity” monster from his Deck and he Special Summons “Dragunity Militum” in Attack Position. Vin commends Raymond's dueling skills. If he was anything less, the duel would have ended with his "Reactor Dragon's" series of attacks. Raymond tells the old man he's been using the same cards and strategies for years. Even influence by the Light won't change that. However, he's been using the same tactics because the tactics work brilliantly. As a professional duelist, Raymond has learned that just because a person knows something is coming, doesn't mean you have the ability, cards, or strategy to stop it. The Lone Dragunity Knight Raymond agrees. He draws and Normal Summons “Dragunity Akyls”, a Tuner Monster. Raymond tunes “Militum” with “Akyls” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg” in Attack Position. Vin was awaiting Raymond's army of "Dragunity Knights," knowing his ability to summon them like rapid fire. Raymond insists he won't need so many for today's duel. He activates "Dragon Junction," using its effect to target “Gae Bulg” and equip it with “Brandistock” from his Graveyard as well as increase its ATK by 400 permanently. Raymond reminds his former teacher that by “Brandistock’s” effect, “Gae Bulg” can attack twice this turn. “Gae Bulg” attacks the first “Reactor Dragon” and Raymond activates “Gae Bulg’s” effect, banishing “Militum” from his Graveyard to increase its ATK by 1700 until the End Phase."Gae Bulg's" ATK rises to 4100. "Gae Bulg" uses all of that power to ultimately destroy both of Vin's “Reactor Dragons” and leave him with 900 LP. Raymond ends his turn, thus ending Gae Bulg's" effect. Vin draws and activates “Ancient Gear Catapult”. Raymond has never seen the card, and Vin shares that it was a gift from Avalon. Vin explains that "Ancient Gear Catapult" destroys “Geartown” to Special Summon a third and final copy lof “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon” from his Deck in Attack Position. Vin then uses the second effect of “Geartown” to Special Summon one of the two “Reactor Dragons” from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Lastly, Vin activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon the the second "Reactor Dragon" in his Graveyard. Raymond firmly admits that this is new, never having seen Father Vin manage all three of his "Reactor Dragons" on the field at once. Vin aims to end the duel, and he has the first “Reactor Dragon” attacks “Gae Bulg.” Raymond activates “Bulwark” in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent “Gae Bulg” from being destroyed by battle this turn as it is a "Dragunity Knight" but Raymond still takes damage. The second and third “Reactor Dragons” deal their attacks on “Gae Bulg” as well, leaving Raymond with less than 500 LP. Vin follows by using one of his "Reactor Dragon's" effect to destroy the equipped "Brandistock." Vin shares with Raymond he dislike's Raymond's new way of dueling. Raymond was a master of piling monsters in his Graveyard and assembling a massive army in two turns or less. Now, he's sacrificing so much of his LP and devoting it to protecting but one monster. Vin says that Cameron often duels with such a style. Raymond admits he and Cameron have come to an "understanding" of sorts during these last few months. However, all he's waiting for is just one massive storm to end the duel. Raymond draws and equips “Gae Bulg” with “Dragunity Divine Lance,” which first increases its ATK by its Level x100, awarding "Gae Bulg" 2600 ATK. He then activates “Divine Lance’s” second effect to equip it with a “Dragunity” monster from his Deck, selecting “Dragunity Pilum.” Raymond says that Cameron's core belief is that he doesn't have to defeat his opponent's slew of powerful monsters. He just needs to defeat his opponent. When it comes to freeing those from the Light of Destruction, it's best to skip right to the source and annihilate it. Raymond explains that by the effect of “Pilum,” “Gae Bulg” attacks directly.but Vin will only take half the Battle Damage. Raymond doesn't mind as it's still more than enough to secure him victory. Vin's Life Points fall to zero and Raymond claims the duel. Aftermath Raymond confidently claims the duel and as the holograms fade, Raymond hears the same hoarse voice speak out to him, saying "we will always be with you." The hologram of "Gae Bulg" seems to speak these words before fading away. Vin seems to pass out from the duel, but shortly awakens with Raymond's help. Vin is very confused wondering what has happened. Vin can tell that he lost a duel, but wonders why Raymond is here and why they dueled. He asks why Raymond is even on the island. Raymond asks Father Vin if he knows anything about a "Genex Tournament." Vin has no idea. Raymond tells his former teacher that he might need to hold calls for more than an hour and he catches the man up to speed. Featured Duel: Raymond vs. Father V Turn 1: Vin Vin Normal Summons "Gold Gadget" (1700/800) and with its effect Vin can Special Summon "Yellow Gadget" from his hand in Attack Position (1200/1200). By the effect of “Yellow Gadget,” Vin can add “Green Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. Vin sets one card and activates Field Spell: “Geartown,” which allows him to Normal Summon “Ancient Gear” monsters with one less Tribute. Turn 2: Raymond Raymond activates “Card of Consonance,” discarding “Dragunity Brandistock”, a Dragon Tuner Monster, to draw two cards. Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” (1500/1000) and Raymond uses “Dux’s” effect to equip itself with “Brandistock from the GY. Raymond banishes “Dux” to Special Summon “Dragunity Arma Leyvaten" (2600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Raymond uses “Arma Leyvaten’s” second effect to equip itself with “Brandistock” from the GY. “Arma Leyvaten” attacks “Yellow Gadget.” Vin activates “Arrivalrivals”, allowing him to tribute “Yellow Gadget” monsters to Tribute Summon “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon” (3000/2000). A replay occurs, and “Arma Leyvaten” attacks and destroys “Gold Gadget” (Vin 4000 > 3100). “Gold Gadget’s” effect allows Vin to Special Summon another Level 4 Machine monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Silver Gadget” (1500/1000) in Defense Position. By the effect of “Silver Gadget”, Vin Special Summons “Green Gadget” (1400/600) from his hand in Defense Position. By the effect of “Green Gadget,” Vin adds “Red Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. “Brandistock” allows “Arma Leyvaten” to attack twice, and it destroys “Silver Gadget.” Raymond sets two cards. Turn 3: Vin Vin uses the effect of ”Geartown” to tribute “Green Gadget” and Tribute Summon a second “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon”. By the effect of both “Reactor Dragon”, they can attack twice during the Battle Phase. Before the Battle Phase, Raymond activates “Dragunity Bulwark” to prevent “Arma Leyvaten” from being destroyed by battle or other card effects this turn, but it is destroyed during the End Phase. Both “Reactor Dragons” attacks “Arma Leyvaten” twice, but “Arma Leyvaten” is not destroyed. In addition, "Reactor Dragons" prevent Raymond from activating Spell/Traps during their attacks. Raymond takes damage normally (Raymond 4000 > 3600 > 3200 > 2800 > 2400). At the end of the Battle Phase," both "Reactor Dragon" allow Vin to destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, targeting "Brandistock" and Raymond's set Spell/Trap. Vin sets one Spell/Trap. During the End Phase, “Arma Leyvaten” is destroyed, and “Bulwark’s” second effect allows Raymond to Special Summon a Winged-Beast “Dragunity” monster from his Deck and he Special Summons “Dragunity Militum” (1700/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Akyls” (1000/800). Raymond tunes “Militum” with “Akyls” to Synchro Summon “Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg” (2000/1200) in Attack Position. Raymond activates "Dragon Junction," using its effect to target “Gae Bulg” and equip it with “Brandistock” from his GY as well as increase its ATK by 400 permanently ("Gae Bulg:" 2000 > 2400/1200). By “Brandistock’s” effect, “Gae Bulg” can attack twice this turn. “Gae Bulg” attacks the first “Reactor Dragon.” Raymond activates “Gae Bulg’s” effect, banishing “Militum” from his GY to increase its ATK by 1700 until the End Phase ("Gae Bulg:" 2400 > 4100/1200). “Reactor” is overpowered and destroyed (Vin 3100 > 2000). “Gae Bulg” attacks again and destroys the second “Reactor Dragon” (Vin 2000 > 900). During the End Phase, "Gae Bulg's" effect ends ("Gae Bulg:" 4100 > 2400/1200). Turn 5: Vin Vin activates “Ancient Gear Catapult” destroying “Geartown” to Special Summon a third copy of “Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon” from his Deck in Attack Position. Vin then uses the second effect of “Geartown” to Special Summon another copy of “Reactor Dragon” from his GY in Attack Position. Vin then activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon the second "Reactor Dragon" in his GY. The first “Reactor Dragon” attacks “Gae Bulg;” Raymond activates “Bulwark” in his GY, banishing it to prevent “Gae Bulg” from being destroyed by battle this turn, but Raymond still takes damage (Raymond 2400 > 1800). The second and third “Reactor Dragons” attack “Gae Bulg.” It is not destroyed but Raymond takes damage (Raymond 1800 > 1200 > 600). Vin uses one of his "Reactor Dragon's" effect to destroy the equipped "Brandistock." Turn 6: Raymond Raymond equips “Gae Bulg” with “Dragunity Divine Lance,” increasing its ATK by its Level x100 (2000 > 2600). He activates “Divine Lance’s” second effect to equip it with a “Dragunity” monster from his Deck, selecting “Dragunity Pilum.” By the effect of “Pilum,” “Gae Bulg” attacks directly, and “Pilum’s” second effect halves the Battle Damage Vin receives (Vin 900 > 0). Raymond wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels